Operation: Seduce Rei Ryugazaki
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Rin is the one who brings it up, but they're definitely all on board. OT5 Fill for the Kinkmeme over on Dreamwidth


**Operation: Seduce Rei Ryugazaki**

Rin is sprawled out on Haruka's bed, taking up the whole of it and pushing the others to the floor, with his head hanging off and a Popsicle in his left hand when he asked, "What do you guys think of that teammate of yours?"

"Two threes," Makoto declared, setting the cards down. Then he tilted his head at Rin, "What do we think of Rei-kun?"

Rin nodded, watching as the game of Bullshit the trio is playing continued to Haruka. "Yeah."

Nagisa stated, "I worry about him a lot because he's all statistics and logic and that's no fun. He's got a really great smile and I want to see it more. I like him a lot." The words were followed with a giggle as Nagisa thought about it.

Makoto nodded in agreement, smiling as he added, "He's really funny even though he doesn't mean to be. It's funny to watch Nagisa make him blush."

They all turned to Haruka as the boy finished setting down his cards.

He didn't say anything for a minute before locking eyes with Rin, "Why are you asking?"

"I was just thinking," Rin murmured, "that I really like him too. I mean haven't spent a lot of time with him, just going out to lunch with you guys during competitions and when I come to see Kou at school but I like him and it's pretty obvious you guys do too."

"We've never brought this up to him," Makoto declared, glancing between them. "Are you guy's sure about this? I like him, yes, but I don't want to mess anything up if he doesn't think this is…normal."

"It's not normal, it's just right," Nagisa stated with a wide grin as he went to lean over. Before he could press his lips to Makoto's, the brunette put a hand on his chest to keep him away, "Mako-chan?"

"Sorry Nagisa it's just," Makoto gave a small smile, "we're playing a game. Considering your questionable outlook on trespassing I'm not sure you wouldn't look at my cards."

"It was one time!" Nagisa exclaimed, pouting as he rocked backwards. He leaned against the bed, looking at Rin, "You know I don't have trespassing issues right?"

"You broke into the pool at my school."

"For Haru-chan!"

"Trespassing is trespassing," Rin teased. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Nagisa's forehead before returning to the previous conversation, "Are we in agreement then?"

There was a murmur from the others before Nagisa cheered, "Operation: Seduce Rei-chan is a go then!"

Operation Seduce Rei-chan was, as it turned out an epic failure.

"I just don't know what to do now!" Nagisa sighed as he propped himself up on the pool. Rin was squatted down in front of him, letting his fingers skim the water as he listened. "We tried everything! Haru-chan stripped in front of him, although I think that was an accident because you know how Haru-chan is with water, and all he did was run out blushing. Mako-chan tried inviting him to a study-date with us and I tried to take him out for ice cream but he just doesn't seem interested."

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way?" questioned Makoto as he came up behind Rin.

"Hi," Rin greeted, laughing as he felt Makoto press a kiss to his hair. "What do you mean?"

Makoto hummed as he sat down, putting his legs in the pool, "It's just that he's not dumb. It's very smart, are we sure he hasn't figured it out and-"

"Oh!" At the squeak from behind them, they turned to find Rei standing outside the locker rooms looking at them. There was a bright red flush on his face. "Sorry, I didn't realize you guys were having a- I'll just go-"

"Wait Rei-chan!" Nagisa called, reaching his hand out as his teammate turned to run back into the locker room just as Haruka stepped out. "Haru-chan will you stop-"

"Ryugazaki-kun, go on a date with us after practice," Haruka deadpanned.

All four of the other boys sputtered for a second before Makoto chided, "Haru-chan! That's too straight forward. You're going to scare him off!"

Rei froze for a moment before glancing back at them, "Scare me off? You actually want me to go on a date with you…?"

"Well obviously," Nagisa huffed. "We've been trying to get you to come with us for two weeks now!"

"I didn't want realize that what that was. I didn't want to…intrude on your time together," Rei stated slowly. "Since Nagisa-kun is always saying that he wishes he had more time to spend with Matsuoka-kun."

"I do want to spend more time with Rin-chan but I want you to be there with us!" Nagisa sighed.

Rin laughed, flicking his forehead and smiling with the pout left Nagisa's lips, "So you'll come with us then, Ryugazaki-kun? I'm buying everyone lunch and then we're going to the arcade."

"I'll come," Rei answered after a moment. He paused before adding, "and my first name is fine."

As Haruka pushed Rei away from the locker rooms and towards the pool, Makoto murmured, "Was it really that easy?"

"Somethings are just right," Nagisa declared with a wide grin. He let himself slip under the water, shaking his hair out as he came back up and laughing at Rin's squeak as he scattered back. "Come on, Mako-chan. We should start practicing before Gou-chan gets here."

"It's Kou, Nagisa-kun!"


End file.
